A “browser” generally refers to a computer program that, when executed within a data processing system, retrieves electronic documents, such as Web pages, over a communication network and displays the retrieved electronic documents. Typically, the browser executes within, or as part of, a client system and retrieves information from a server system. Modern browsers can provide users with an interactive experience through which data, e.g., Web pages, can be accessed.
In some cases, a user is permitted to maintain an identity with an application. Having determined an identity for a user through some mechanism of authentication, an application such as a browser can provide the user with a customized user experience. The application can implement a customized environment that is stored in association with the identity.